If Only
by Naasira
Summary: A new relationship forms between Draco and Hermione when he unknowingly comes to her rescue. Can they make their relationship work when the wizarding world is on the brink of war? HGDM Please Review!
1. The Rescue

**Chapter 1**

**The Rescue**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own certain characters and some settings; all those belong to the great J.K. Rowling! However the plot, OC and other settings are mine!**

**A/N-** Hey readers this is my first HP Fan Fiction as well as my first Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy…comments (good/bad, just not disrespectful) are greatly appreciated! I hope you like it very much! Keep in mind that magic done outside school is still punishable. But for the sake of this story Draco is 18 already and this rule doesn't affect him.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

It wasn't like I was looking to save anyone tonight. Who am I kidding? I never saved anyone before. But I couldn't help it, she was helpless, and her scream it could have shattered the entire vicinities eardrums! Besides that I was curious, and even though I didn't like her… Let me re-phrase that even though I hated her, I would never want to see anyone in that state. It brought back too many memories of my mother being subjected to torture and pain at the hands of the person I call my father.

I couldn't sleep, tonight we had a ball at the Manor, and this was the night that my father would look for a potential wife for me. I didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage; I mean I just didn't want the same thing that my mother and father had ...it just didn't feel right to me. So I blew it off, it's not like any one would notice; 300 or more, people were attending this Ball.

I was walking away from the Manor near the lake, where the muggle houses were lined. I saw bright lights and many muggle teens in one of the houses. It looked like there was a party. That's when I heard the piercing scream, and I ran toward the voice, it was not too deep into the woods.

As I came closer to the screaming voice it sounded oddly familiar, it was a girl, and the other, a male, I did not recognize.

"Leave me the hell alone! I said STOP Brian!" said the familiar female voice.

"Come on, you know you want to…" replied the husky male voice.

There was a struggle I heard the rustling of the twigs and leaves, and muffled pleas of "No, Please No…" that's when I came into view. He was on top of her breathing heavily; he was trying to rape her. It was dark I couldn't make out the faces just the outline of shadows. I instantly grabbed my wand and said "Stupefy!"

He was knocked unconscious and I made my way towards the girl. At this point she was sobbing uncontrollably I immediately asked if she was "ok", but she only continued crying. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't just leave her there! Who am I kidding? Yes I could! But she was distraught and I felt bad for her. Yes I, Draco Malfoy have feelings! The next thing I knew my feet were walking over to her and I placed my jacket around her careful not to touch her. I can only imagine she wouldn't like to be touched after an ordeal like that. I waited with her trying not to grow impatient …but patience is not one of my virtues.

I scooped her up and to my surprise instead of resisting she grabbed onto me like a leech. I was shocked to say the least; however I still didn't get a good look at her face.

What was I to do with her? I picked her up (She wasn't as heavy as I thought) but I didn't think as to where I would take her, but it was as if she read my thoughts and all she said was "I ….don't want to (sniffle) go home!" through broken sobs.

I did the only thing I could think of ...which was to take her to my home. My father wouldn't be happy about that but he never disturbs my quarters he always sends the house elves to summon me. And the elves won't say anything if I make them promise…however the portraits might! Hmm what a predicament? The only other thing I could think to do is bring her to our vacation home in the U.S., it was my favorite Manor of them all because it was so private.

With a quick loud CRACK we Apparated to the Manor in Georgia. It was very beautiful during the summer not to mention very quiet and relaxing. She was still crying but softly and surprisingly she wasn't afraid- for a muggle anyways. I walked her all the way up to my room with her still in my arms and told her she can stay here for the night if she would like. She nodded in reply and snuggled onto my bed in a fetal position with silent tears streaming down her face. I told her that the bathroom is the door on the left and that I must quickly go back to my house but I will be back in no more than a half –hour. She cringed at the thought of me leaving her and it almost pulled at my heart strings (wait did I just say heart strings? I must be going mental!). Feeling almost sorry for leaving her, I gave her a calming spell to fall asleep. She instantly fell under and I made my way back to the Manor.

* * *

While I was walking back to the house I realized I knew nothing about this muggle, and knew that I overstepped my boundaries by just caring about her. The funny thing is I still didn't even see her face I didn't put on any lights at the vacation house I just made sure she was safe. I was getting soft, wasn't I? But she needed my help, what was I to do? Leave her there and just watch her suffer? I could have... but something told me not to.

The Ball was still going on and I made a quick appearance in the Ballroom hoping that my father would see that I was still here. He did see me and walked over to me, I tried to act calm.

"Where have you been, Draco?" He said suspiciously.

I replied innocently, "Right here mingling with the guests' father"

"Hmm… Well then, I have seen many prospective matches but none that seem to fit the Malfoy standards." He stated.

"As did I, father. I am feeling very tired, I was wondering if I may be excused?

"Fine" he said curtly turning to walk away.

"O father, may stay with Blaise for the next two weeks and go off to school with him, he says that there is many a pureblood witch in his town." I said, setting the bait.

"Very well, then you may" He said simply.

And the trap was set! All I had to do was make sure Blaise was in on the plan. He would be, no questions asked because I have a bit of leverage over him so he would comply.

After Talking with Blaise

I knew that Blaise would see things my way! 'That git was always getting into trouble.' I went up to my room and gathered my belongings for the next two weeks as well as my crap for school. It indeed would be an interesting year! I said farewell to mum and was off.

I returned back to the vacation house in less than twenty-five minutes. I called the house elf, Ellie, and asked her to put up some tea and sandwiches for me and my guest. All the while wondering _who_ is my guest?

I made my way up to the master bedroom, which is where I intended on staying seeing that _she,_ whoever she was, was in my room.

I got undressed and made my way to the shower. I knew the muggle wouldn't be up anytime soon so I took my time. I glanced down at my forearm staring at the horrid mark. I remembered the day that vividly, I couldn't believe I went through with it. Mum was terribly upset that day she couldn't even bare the sight of me, and that hurt. She was the only one ever to care about anything concerning me, it was nice to have that considering my family is infamously known for not giving a rats ass about there children.

I finished my shower wrapping the towel around my waist and to my surprise Ellie appeared telling me that my guest was awake and crying uncontrollably. Well surprise, surprise she was _crying._ But how could she be awake? I wondered and made my way to her room hoping that she at least remembered where she was.

* * *

**A/N-** So what did you think? I know this is very short but a lot more to come soon I promise! Please review comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Realizations

**Chapter 2 **

**Realizations**

**Disclaimer-**** I am a novice fan fiction author who** **uses some of the great JK Rowling characters and settings to create new possibilities, everything else is from my imagination!**

**A/N-**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. From here on out the chapters are much longer, I just hope that you can stay interested in it enough to keep reading. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**Last time:** _I finished my shower wrapping the towel around my waist and to my surprise Ellie appeared telling me that my guest was awake and crying uncontrollably. Well surprise, surprise she was __crying.__ But how could she be awake? I wondered and made my way to her room hoping that she at least remembered where she was…._

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV:**

Ok I hated to admit this, but the muggle girl was beautifully broken. It reminded me of times when my mother was like this after, my so called, father had beat her up. I would secretly console her as she cried away the pain that she was often left with. Seeing the muggle girl like that almost broke the heart that I didn't know I had. I felt like consoling her. For a second I realized that blood didn't really matter… because ultimately we all felt pain and suffering. Then I came back to my senses, when I heard her sobs.

What was I going to do? I walked over to the side of the bed and hesitantly put a hand gently, barely touching, on her back and spoke to her.

"Hey, listen you shouldn't cry…It could have been worse, you know?" I said while brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "He was a piece of work for not respecting you, but then again he was drunk, you could smell the alcohol a mile away! However that's no excuse, there are a lot more dangerous things out there that you can't even begin to imagine. So…you should be more careful! Most men are jerks and they only want one thing, I should know I am one of them- Wait that didn't come out right." What a way to get her to trust you! "For the record I would not take advantage of you. You are welcome to stay her as long as you need, however I am leaving in two weeks for school so…"

She spoke through her tears. "I really should go home, but I can't, I was staying at my friend's house. If I go home, my parents would know something's wrong, I don't need them worrying about me right now." She paused clearing her throat "All I need is two weeks… I leave for school in two weeks as well. By the way, my name is Hermione Granger, and I want to thank you for all your kindness and gracious hospitality. I will try not to be a hindrance and stay out of your way."

Now it was clear why she sounded familiar! All this time it was that filthy little mudblood Gryffindor Princess, here in my house! I was shocked. Don't get me wrong I was still sympathetic that she was nearly raped, but damn it why did it have to be her? What was I going to do? I already invited her to stay, I could kick her out! Hmm that was an idea, it might work. But how would I explain going back to the manor? I wasn't bloody well staying here on my own. I could go to Blaise... but then he'd have leverage over me now. Look at the shit I got myself into! I could put up with her for the next two weeks until school starts, we didn't really have to be around each other, and she said she would stay out my way. Ugh fine, well now I should tell her what she has gotten herself into.

"Well, well, well, what a peculiar predicament we are in!" I thought of my choice of words. "If I tell you who I am, would you want to stay? ... Before I tell you who I am, I want to let you know that I am willing to put our differences aside, for the time being. Do not ask me why; just accept what I am offering. I honestly do not know why, myself, aside from trying to rationalize the best outcome-for me of course. You are still welcome to stay if you'd like, seeing as we'll be going to the same place, in the end. So, what is your choice?"

"Who are you?" She said bravely.

"I believe I asked for an answer first!" I said curtly.

She thought on it for a while...what was taking her so damn long. I could have grandchildren by now!

She then said "Ok! I don't know why I trust you but what you did tonight was admirable so… Yes I will stay."

"Now, to answer your question I am the one and only: Draco Malfoy." Her face paled and about fifteen emotions played across her face, it was quite amusing actually. She had stopped crying now. It seemed like forever before she gave her answer.

"Malfoy! It was you? Of all people, it was you who saved me?"

"Why do you seem so shocked?" I replied innocently

"Because it's… you! A Slytherin you are the last person I expected to rescue me!"

"Yeah, me too! I don't know what I was thinking but, I did it and now I have to live with the consequences." I said coolly

"You don't have to sound so _enthusiastic _about it! She remarked quickly. "However as much as I hate to admit that you are um- corr... rig-"

"I am sorry, I didn't catch that. What were you mumbling about?" I said, trying to push her buttons.

"You are CORRECT, Ok? I have no choice but to stay here. Harry is on vacation with Ron and the Weasley's. Otherwise, I would be taking my leave now." She said wiping the last bit of stray tears away."

"Ok, then it's settled we will be room mates for the remainder of the vacation. Now that you have stopped crying, I asked my house elf, Ellie, to prepare us some tea and sandwiches, when you are ready they are in the kitchen, I will be in there shortly I need to finish getting dressed, seeing that I was rudely interrupted by the needs of _others_." I said sarcastically.

Hermione blushed, only now realizing that he was in a towel right at the side of her bed. She had had enough excitement for one night, seeing him like this was almost too much! But she had to admit that Quidditch did him good. She felt bad, for all those years- Wait! Why was she feeling sorry? He was the one who decided to make her life miserable! But how come, all of a sudden he was willing to put up with her? She was told not to question and she complied, but that didn't stop her from being curious. She knew that he was probably doing this for his own sake, but then again she had to wonder why go through all the trouble.

I noticed the blush as she looked down at me in a towel. Inwardly smirking I was going to comment but thought better of it.

She replied quietly, "Thank you; I don't know what I would do, if you hadn't saved me!"

* * *

Never in a million, no never in ANY of my lifetimes would I expect Granger (my mortal, mudblood, enemy),Rescued, by me, invited to stay, by me, in my vacation home willingly, on my bed, and saying 'thank you'! Did I die? Was there some horrible accident that happened? I must be dreaming. I began wondering why the hell she was thanking me. What did _I_ ever do to deserve her thanks? We _were_ enemies, were we not?

I looked at her quizzically and noticed how fragile she looked, among that I noticed her appearance. She was wearing a black fitted t-shirt that was torn, almost exposing her breast and light colored jeans that were now sullied with dirt. I extended my hand and cupped her chin in my palm tilting her head up to look at me. Her makeup surprisingly was not ruined but her face was. That asshole gave her a black-eye and you could visibly see his hand print on her neck, her arms had many bruises and cuts. You could tell she put up a fight. With that I told her "Stay here, I will be right back."

Hermione was comforted by the warmth that Malfoy's hand had left on her face. She started to feel the effect of her ordeal and looked at her arms and legs, disgusted by all the scars she would have, as a reminder of this tragic night. She felt sore and hurt. She wondered where Malfoy went off to.

Draco returned to his room and put on a white t-shirt and his signature silver and green pajama pants, and began rummaging through his mothers draws very uncomfortably. He found many silky nightgowns that were definitely inappropriate for Granger. He gave up and just grabbed a pair of sweatpants and white t-shirt of his own, to give to her and made his way back to her room.

She was surprised to see that he was back_ with_ his clothes on and also carrying another set of clothes.

I placed them at the end of her bed and spoke, "Don't forget that tea and sandwiches are in the kitchen. The bathroom is the door on the left, _if_ you want to get cleaned up before eating." With that I turned to leave. As I approached the doorway she quickly said "Thank you" again and asked "Are there any spare towels in the bathroom?"

I nodded in reply and said "Just leave your clothes in the basket and Ellie will attend to mending and cleaning them." And I exited making my way downstairs. I was unsure if I should wait for her to eat and decided that I should. I made my way to the living room and looked out the window, you could hardly see a thing ,after all it was nearly 2:00 in the morning, but, that didn't matter I just needed to clear my head. I wondered about how this one night, this one incident could change the relationship between Granger and I, not that we had a relationship to begin with, but you know what I mean.

About a half-hour later she came downstairs, now I could see the true extent of damage that that bastard had done to her. I truly felt sorry for her. But otherwise she looked _hot_, yeah, I know I shouldn't be thinking this but, I was already defying everything that I was taught to hate, I might as well do it right.

She was swallowed by my sweatpants but rolled them up at the waist so it wouldn't drag, and my t-shirt hid the curve of her body. Her hair that was once a bushy mess looked perfect. It was now transformed into long, flowing wet curls, it was actually tame-who knew it could do that?

I got up after looking her up and down, she wasn't paying any attention to me instead she was taking in every detail of the Georgia Manor. I made my way over to her and asked if she was ready to eat. She nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

Ellie had appeared at the same time putting the sandwiches and tea on the table. I sat across from Granger waiting for her to do something. I instead reached for a sandwich as she did too. My hand accidentally grazed hers and we both pulled back. I told her to go ahead and take the first one. This was definitely awkward! We sat in silence for the most part, but then I began to wonder where her wand was, she could have easily defended herself, if she had it.

I asked breaking the silence, "Granger, where is your wand?"

Obviously embarrassed she replied, "In my trunk at Julie's house."

"Julie?" I said pryingly.

"Yes, she is my best friend, from before I ever met Ron or Harry. I was staying with her before school began we hardly get to see each other, so she invited me to stay for the remainder of the vacation. She was throwing a party for her friends before school started, that's how I know Brian."

"You mean the asshole that tried to rape you!" She flinched when I said this.

"Um… yes the boy who tried to…he is also Julie's older brother."

"How did you end up out there in the first place?" I asked, unsure if I should pry.

"Well, we've always liked each other, and he was always respectful of me. We were at the party and we hardly knew any of Julies' friends. I was sitting outside on the porch, reading Hogwarts, a History, when Brian came outside. I could tell that he had a few drinks…"

"That's an understatement." I interrupted her.

"Well, at the time it didn't seem so. He asked if I would like to take a walk with him. Of course, I said sure, it's not like I knew anyone there beside him and Jules. We walked for a while, and he admitted that he liked me and I told him that I had a crush on him a long time ago but I don't anymore. He got really upset and he...he…he…" She said sadly.

"It's ok you don't have to continue, all that matters is that it is over, and your ok…So we need to get your stuff from Julies house?" I said avoiding her tears.

"Yes...us?" She asked surprisingly.

"Of course, I'm not staying here by myself and besides how will you know how to get back with all the charms surrounding the house?" I replied.

"Good point, ok then…to tell the truth...you know what? Never mind." She said, blushing at her comment.

"Granger, you can't just start a sentence like that and not finish it, go on tell me!" I asked annoyed at her indecisiveness.

"I was getting around to asking you to accompany me, I-I mean…I don't want to face Brian on my own again. Oh no, what do I tell Jules? It is her brother for Merlin's sake!" She said worriedly.

"Granger, don't worry about it! Save tomorrows problems for tomorrow, and besides if that bastard tries anything on you again I just might have to perform an unforgivable curse." I said smirking.

"Malfoy please don't! You shouldn't hurt, him he made a mistake! He was intoxicated and his judgment was impaired and besides you know we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school and." I could see the panic in her eyes.

"HA! That is so like you worrying about being expelled from school, outside of school." I said teasingly and curious as to why she didn't want to kill the jerk.

* * *

She began rubbing her eyes like a child, and then came a large yawn, she was tired. She drank all her tea but hardly touched her sandwich.

"I see you are tired, we should go to sleep!" I stated, and she shook her head in agreement .With that we got up from the table and made our way upstairs, I walked her to her room and said goodnight. She looked up at me with her sad eyes and said goodnight but adding a quick thank you before shutting the door. She needed to stop blushing so much.

'I lay in bed, thinking of all the events of that night. I was now astonished at all the things I did, not in a bad way. But I think this was progress it was the first time that I actually had a conversation with Granger without any of us throwing hexes at one another. It was a miracle. I still couldn't get over the fact of how she could care so much about someone even though they hurt her, if it was me I'd bloody well kill them if I had the chance! But for now I think this is just the beginning of something new, maybe a friendship? It would be nice knowing someone else is there to talk to and knowing that someone cares about you.' I thought, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N-** Please review! If you would like, I would be more than happy to review any of your stories


	3. Getting To Know You: Part I

**Chapter 3**

**Getting to Know You: Part I**

**Disclaimer:**** Not JK Rowling, just a loyal fan who uses some of her characters and some settings to create new possibilities, everything else is from my imagination!**

**A/N-** Ok you guys are killing me!! I love writing, and I see that many of you are reading. I don't want to threaten comments, but it would be nice to just here an, 'Update soon please', or 'I really insert adj. of choice this fan fiction. SO please, pretty please, with sugar and sprinkles and cherries on top, review my fan fiction! I'll review your if you review mine!!

**Last time**_I lay in bed, thinking of all the events of that night. I was now astonished at all the things I did, not in a bad way. But I think this was progress it was the first time that I actually had a conversation with Granger without any of us throwing hexes at one another. It was a miracle. I still couldn't get over the fact of how she could care so much about someone even though they hurt her, if it was me I'd bloody well kill them if I had the chance! But for now I think this is just the beginning of something new, maybe a friendship? It would be nice knowing someone else is there to talk to and knowing that someone cares about you.' I thought, drifting into a peaceful sleep. _

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV:**

…That's when I heard a piercing scream! I jumped out of bed recognizing that it was her who was making all the commotion. I made my way quickly to her room. She was tossing, turning, screaming and crying, it was only a nightmare.

I called out to her- "Granger…" She didn't wake up, I tried again slightly louder. "Granger, wake up! ..." Nothing, I resorted to poking and shaking her lightly and she awakened from her nightmare. She sighed in relief when she saw me and grabbed hold, pulling me down next to her on the bed. She was holding on to me as if her life depended on it. I ineptly fell onto the bed next to her, too tired to fight her right at this moment. I made myself comfortable; I was lying on my back with her head on my chest and one arm around her. She really did feel small, almost fragile, against me; her body contoured perfectly towards mine. It felt kind of nice –I mean No- she just needed me to calm her down and when she feels safe, I'll go back to my room…

_The next morning:_

Well that obviously didn't happen, she was breathing evenly against my chest, it was so rhythmic, our chest rising and falling together and before I knew it I was asleep. I sneaked out of bed, careful not to wake her up, and put a pillow in place of myself.

**Hermione's POV:**

Ughh!! I think I have a headache? ...Why am I here? I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of the scene that I would see: I, Hermione Granger, wrapped around Draco Malfoy! What would Harry and Ron think if they see this sight? I didn't even want to fathom the possibilities.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that I was hugging a pillow instead of Draco, how odd? Where did he go? I have to admit I felt really comfortable in his arms. Did I really want to be hugged by Draco? I am really losing it. I finally got myself up and saw a note next to the table beside the bed.

It Read:

'_**I didn't want to wake you up seeing that you were snoring my ears off! I left some of my mum's clothes at the end of the bed; I bewitched them to fit you. Breakfast is downstairs when you are ready.**_

_**D. Malfoy**_

_**P.S. You do snore!'**_

I absolutely, positively do not snore!! That infuriating git! The nerve of him!!! Telling me that _I_ snore!

I looked at my cell phone to check the time, it was almost noon. Wow I never woke up this late! I hurried off to the bathroom, I showered and placed a simple straightening charm on my hair (A/N: Hermione can perform small wand less magic) and got dressed.

Draco's mum had impeccable taste. I wore and empire waist, emerald green, sun dress. It was beautiful and flowing yet I felt un-worthy of such a pretty, clean thing. Memories of last night kept haunting me as I got dressed because I know that I would have to face that place and most likely Brian as well.

I went downstairs to find Malfoy reading in the elaborate living room. He looked up at me with a knowing smirk on his face and said, "Good Afternoon, breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen."

I replied a simple "Thank you" and I made my way to the kitchen, while he continued reading his book. I ate alone. When I was done, I went into the living room he didn't even see me come in. He was enthralled with whatever he was reading.

I made my way to the welcoming sofa and was even happier when it contoured my aching body, it felt so comfortable. I looked over at him, he was wearing a pair of fading blue jeans with a black shirt, and it made him look ghostly. Then I looked past him through the huge Bay windows, this place was beautiful. The garden was a nice fresh green color with many assortments of flowers lining the perimeter. Further down was a lake that made this place look majestic, right out of a fairy tale.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it is extremely rude to stare? But who can blame you if you are staring at a gorgeous man such as me!" He said arrogantly breaking my thoughts.

I replied sarcastically, "Unfortunately not everyone is as gorgeous as _you_, I simply couldn't help myself! NOT... for your information I was admiring your property-"

"Granger, please note that I am not so easy, just because you look at my '_property_' doesn't mean I'll bed you!" He said faking astonishment.

"Ugh! Malfoy please! I wouldn't go to bed with you if you were the last wizard on the planet…and when I say 'property' I meant the beautiful landscaping outside. It's absolutely magical." I said dreamily.

He mumbled something inaudible and added his signature smirk along with it. At that moment my mobile/cell phone rang. Hearing the haunting melody of Debussy's 'Claire de Lune', I ran to the source of the music upstairs. I got to it just in time and picked it up, it was Julie.

"Hello?"

"Hello 'Mione? Are you ok? Gosh, I've been worried sick, I only realized you were gone this morning! Seeing that I had a bit of a hangover…I am so relieved that you are ok, Brian's been worried sick."

"Where are you?" She asked while I was walking downstairs back.

"Well, you see I met one of my friends while I was at your party, he lives nearby. We were talking for a while and I ended up at his place; I spent the night because I fell asleep on his couch." I said, lying to Jul's.

"Do I know this friend?" She asked insinuatingly.

"No, I don't believe so… He goes to my school. He has invited me to stay with him, so we can go school shopping together. He has also offered to take me into London so we can catch our train for school. So, um I will be coming to retrieve my things." I said matter of factly.

"Aww 'Mione we were supposed to spend this time together and your leaving me for a boy? Gees! Since when did you become so boy crazy? Hmm??!! Well I suppose I can't stand in the way of love! But you Ms. Granger, _you_ owe me BIG time!!!"

"Thank you, for understanding so much, I promise to make this up to you, some way some how Jul's. I'll be by soon, to get my stuff and say goodbye."

"Ok, 'Mione, See you soon love, byes"

"Bye Jul's" And disconnected the call.

I turned to look at Draco he had a curious look on his face. He was looking at my cell phone. I realized he didn't know what it was.

"It's called a cell phone. It's like communicating through the fire place, except you don't see the person you just here their voice and its a lot faster." I said to him hoping he understood.

"Oh ok, but I am sure the fireplace is much better." He said matter-of-factly.

"Actually…" Hermione thought better of it. She didn't want an argument over something so petty so she let it drop. "So are you ready to go to Jul's house?

"Yes, the sooner we get this over with the better." He stated

"Let me grab my hoodie and we'll leave. She said while making her way upstairs.

"Come on, Granger I don't have all day!!" He said impatiently even though I was making my way down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

They Apparated, not far from Jul's house. Draco kept on giving Hermione side ways glances. It was no surprise because Hermione was talking to herself. She was trying to convince herself that they were only going to be there for a while and hopefully Brian was not in the vicinity so she didn't have to pretend as if nothing happened last night. They arrived to Jul's place in a matter of minutes. The both walked up to her house with Draco following slightly behind her.

"Here goes nothing" Hermione mumbled as she rang the doorbell and fixed her hair and dress.

"Hermione!!!!!" Jul's screamed as she got to the door and ran to hug Hermione. Draco looked terrified and took a side step to make way for Jul's pummeling Hermione down in a tight embrace.

"'Mione, do you have any idea how worried I was about you? If I didn't catch you on your cell I would have had a heart attack! I am so glad you are well. (Jul's looked over to Draco) Oh and who is this, handsome man? She said turning on the charm.

Draco extended his hand and captivatingly said "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, Pleased to meet you!" He took her hand and softly kissed it.

Clearing her throat Hermione said, "Well aren't you going to let us in? I need to get my stuff quickly Mal- I mean Draco's family is expecting us soon were going away for the weekend." Making up an excuse to get out of their quickly.

After admiring Malfoy for a bit too long. Jul's motioned for them to come inside.

"I'm going upstairs to get my things. I'll be back soon." Hermione made her way upstairs.

"So, um Draco would you like something to drink…eat?" Jul's said before sitting on the sofa.

"No, thank you. So, Hermione tells me you have a brother."

"Yes, I have an older brother, by only one year. He's very annoying, I think he's upstairs right now. The strangest thing happened; he was telling me that he was frozen in the woods, last night but he was piss drunk, can you believe him?" Jul's said with an irritating laughter.

"Yes that's ridiculous! He must have had a lot to drink. I think I am going to go check on Hermione to see if she needs help with her trunk, if that's ok?" He said giving his signature smirk that _no_ girl could say no to.

Jul's giggled and replied, "Of course you may, and I'll show you the way."

Jul's got up and walked up the stairs followed by Draco. Draco couldn't help but notice she exaggerated her hip movement as she walked and it didn't help that she had a nice size ass.

They finally made it to where Hermione was. Draco immediately went to her side when he saw that she and_ that bastard_ were in a heated discussion.

"DON'T touch ME!" Hermione said in a fierce whisper as Brian's hand was about to touch her shoulder. She heard the footsteps of the two people coming up the stairs.

"Oh! Hey, you guys! Brian and I were just talking about last _night_." She said quickly looking up at Draco who was suddenly right beside her. She noticed his pissed off expression as well as Brian's confused look. "Oh this is um…"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend." He said protectively not offering a hand. He peripherally saw Hermione's shocked look. She just nodded in reply towards Brian.

Jul's was taken aback, she was under the impression they were good friends. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! And that he was in my house!"

"Yea, you didn't mention that either…" Brian said sadly.

"Well, um, yes were together. It's been on and off, actually" Hermione tried to say convincingly.

"_Darling_ don't lie, there is nothing to be ashamed of, we've been together since the end of the school year." He said matter of factly.

"Oh, really? And when were you going to mention this tidbit Ms. Granger?" Said Jul's faking being upset.

"Um- well I would have gotten around to it." Hermione squeaked. She couldn't believe she was 'dating' Malfoy. "Well, I think I've gotten all my stuff…where's Crookshanks?

As if on cue he strolled in going towards Hermione but then curling up against Malfoy's foot. She grabbed hold of Crookshanks and her trunk, which Draco took from her being the gentleman that he is, and made their way downstairs. After a lengthy goodbye to Jul's, a wave goodbye to Brian, and pleas of 'Please stay longer' by Jul's, Draco and Hermione finally left the house Apparating back to the Manor in Georgia.

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV:**

"So what got you knickers in a bunch? You looked like you wanted to run, hit, and scream at him all at the same time." I said breaking the awkward silence.

She was quiet for a while. Her face had a hint of confusion and sadness in it

"He remembers what happened! You want to know the best part? He says he doesn't regret it, that I should be lucky to have him all over me like that because no one would want to be with a 'stuck up, prude, bitch like me'." She said, beginning to cry.

"You know what? I'll be back, no one tells my _girlfriend _she's a bitch, I am the only one reserved to do that." Not realizing the possessiveness in my words.

"Malfoy- Don't, he's …he's not worth it." She said unconvincingly

"How can you say that after all that he's done to you? Fuck Granger, you can't let anyone say shit like that to you, you have to be stronger than that."

"It never stopped you!" She said angrily.

"Yes, but you always had a comeback and you even hit me…don't think I forgot about that!" I said trying to convince her she was stronger than she led on.

"I'm sorry about that. But it was different with him; I actually have respect for him." She said this with disbelieving truth.

"For Merlin's sake, what does respect have to do with it? He hurt you and on top of that he told you that you deserve it!" My anger was getting the best of me

"I know and that is why I got the hell out of there…"

"Not without my help you didn't! Let me ask you if I didn't realize he was upstairs would you have stayed longer to talk to him?" I said making her think of her actions.

"Of course, not! What do you want me to say? I mean how could I? I was afraid that if I moved he would have tried to do _that_ to me again. I don't ever want to imagine him touching me like that ever again. I don't want to talk about this anymore, thank you for everything you did today. I am going to rest before dinner." She said wearily

"Fine, ok" I said curtly and watched as she made her way to the stairs.

What the hell is her problem? She should be angry, she should be upset, yet all she wants to do is cry and avoid it. I think I am going to pay that asshole a visit before he does any more damage. Maybe I should obliterate his memory? Yes I think that's what I will do.

(Draco leaves the Manor and returns in less than 15min.) **A/N- **Sorry to interrupt…Please keep in mind that Malfoy is over 18 and the rule about performing magic outside of school does NOT apply to him. Thank you happy reading!

Now that's taken care of, hmm…You know it was funny how she was surprised when I introduced myself as her boyfriend and that stupid look on her face almost gave the lie away! But it was funny getting a rise out of her. At that moment I heard a pop, it was only Ellie she said that dinner will be ready in an hour and Hermione's clothes were washed and fixed.

I made my way upstairs and got in the shower. I liked the cold water on my skin after the heat of today and thought that maybe we should eat outside on the patio and not let the day go to waste. I got dressed and heard a knock on my door. It was Granger.

"Hey…I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"

"I just finished my shower; I was wondering would you like to eat outside? It's a beautiful evening, if you don't want to, I'll just eat alone." I said keeping my expression blank.

"No, that would be nice, as long as I am not imposing" She said being overly courteous.

"Of course you are imposing after all you are at my house for Merlin's sake! But I invited you and if I do, I hardly call that imposing." I said, convincing her it was okay.

"Um alright, I'll meet you outside then." She walked towards the door.

"By the way, Ellie says that your clothes are washed and mended. I am sure they are in your room some where. I said, looking after her.

"Ok, thanks." And she went back to her room...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **S0o0o0o0o0o0, what did you think? Please tell me!! I hope you guy's understand my POV switch? I promise from here on out things will become a lot more interesting!!

_**Up Coming Events:**__ Letters from school, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, a surprise guest… and a lot more Hermione and Draco!!!_


	4. Getting To Know You: Part II

**Chapter 4**

**Getting to Know You Part II**

**Disclaimer: Not the great JK Rowling, just a loyal fan who uses some of her characters and some settings to create new possibilities, everything else is from my imagination! **

**A/N-** Sorry for not updating sooner, school and life got really complicated. But now that school is over until the fall (thank God)!! I have alot of time to make frequent updates, but I shouldn't make any empty promises. I am sorry again and hope ya'll are still intrestd in the story. Don't forget leave comments please! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy

* * *

**Last time: **_I made my way upstairs and got in the shower. I liked the cold water on my skin after the heat of today and thought that maybe we should eat outside on the patio and not let the day go to waste. I got dressed and heard a knock on my door. It was Granger._

_"Hey…I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?"_

_"I just finished my shower; I was wondering would you like to eat outside? It's a beautiful evening, if you don't want to, I'll just eat alone."_

_"No, that would be nice, as long as I am not imposing" _

_"Of course you are imposing after all you are at my house for Merlin's sake! But I invited you and if I do, I hardly call that imposing."_

_"Um alright, I'll meet you outside then."_

_"By the way, Ellie says that your clothes are washed and mended. I am sure they are in your room some where._

_"Ok, thanks"_

_And she went back to her room._

_

* * *

_

**Hermione's POV:**

"Wow! The food was really great!" She said, delicately swallowing her last bite. She actually ate her food this time.

"Yes, Italian is my favorite." I said looking at the sun setting

"Malfoy It has been only two days but, you've definitely matured this summer! It's like it's a new you, I have to keep on reminding myself that you are Malfoy. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining but I am shocked that you would act this way towards me."

I gave her my signature smirk, "How very observant of you Granger! I don't know what to tell you….I've done a lot of growing up this summer and it's made me re-evaluate my life. I have done some horrible things that you don't even know about and the funny thing is, is that if you asked me a month ago if I regretted them I would simply reply 'No' because of my own selfishness. However if you ask me today, I would still reply 'No' but with different reasoning: Without those past experiences it wouldn't have made me the person I am today. I guess I am more appreciative and open minded about life; now I know not everything is black and white, cut and dry. "

"Well I never thought that THE Draco Malfoy could be so, so…pensive. Well you definitely have changed and I am grateful for that." She said looking into my eyes. Her words were honest and it was heart warming (Did I just say heart warming?) that my enemy would say such nice things to me.

"And Ms. Granger you have certainly changed yourself! The Granger I knew, she would never let any man degrade her! No offense of course. It's just that there isn't that fire of that spark anymore. I had to say I enjoyed getting a rise out of you but now it's not so much fun because you aren't going to go all psycho on me. However, it seems to me that you were naive to the world and what people who you trust can do to you if you are not careful." As I said this I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I didn't want her to cry it hurt me to see her cry.

I got up from my chair and knelt down at her side and took her hands in mine. "Hermione, please don't cry! I am sorry that I said those things to you…I …."

"The sad part is that I know what you said was all true…" At this point she was bawling.

"Maybe at this point in time, yes they are true, but Hermione you cannot lose the essence of who you are over some guy. There will be many who come and go and you will meet the one that is right for you, I promise! Who knows maybe it's even Potty or Weasel?

She laughed at this. "Yeah, right, those two are my brothers and I would never go there with them!"

"Ok so maybe not those two… but you will find someone and he will mean the world to you and you will mean even more to him." I said encouragingly. I looked into her big sad brown eyes. "Furthermore I make this promise to you: That I Draco Malfoy will protect you from any malicious being and help you find someone who is not a complete prick like what's- his- face…. and in the process someone for me as well." I said nobly, meaning every word of my promise. It did strike me funny that I was in the traditional proposal stance: down on bended knee.

"I Hermione Granger, accept this promise and will kick your ass if you betray this promise in any way, shape, or form. You Draco Malfoy have got your work cut out for you!" She said in all seriousness.

"I know not every girl that I meet will get the opportunity to sleep with me, too bad for them! I said jokingly, she giggled as well and slightly pushed me.

I knew that she was beginning to trust me and for some reason that meant so much to me that someone who I hated and had every reason to mistrust me did in fact have confidence to keep me to my word, which I had every intention on keeping.

"I propose we make a toast to 'New Beginning's, Trust and a New found Friend." She said with a heavenly smile that her made lips curve mischievously.

I took up my wine glass and toasted to 'New Beginning's, Trust and a New found Friend.'

* * *

I sat up in my bed at night thinking of the day's events, how could one person so broken and hurt still have the hope and understanding to trust someone like me? Now that I had this new responsibility I am going to take this very seriously and will not disappoint her or myself. 

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock at the door it was soft at first, by that time I made my way towards the door and opened it. And there she was in her revealing pajamas and wild but tame, long curly hair, I had to look her up and down; there is no possible way that she looked this good and I never noticed it before.

She was shocked I guess that I opened the door so soon, she was obviously embarrassed and said "May I please sleep in here? It seems I can't sleep without the comfort of someone with me…She looked up to meet my eyes.

"Um sure, come on in, but you must promise you wont try anything on me, I know it will be hard to resist but you must try not to, I need my beauty sleep." I said watching her expression.

She scoffed at my comment. Then seductively she stepped toward me, coming close to my face, so close that I could feel the warmth of her breath on my neck. "Don't worry, although the sexiness radiating off your body may be _so intense_, I only …I only ...I only want to sleep as well." And she giggled strolling right past me with her pillow in hand.

Holy shit, this girl really had problems, doesn't she know that she shouldn't come in to a mans room, nearly 2:00 in the morning asking to sleep with him? Well you know what I mean! I couldn't move her scent, her goddamn everything was driving me crazy! What the hell was happening to me? I need to get some, and it had to be soon.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She asked?

"I think I will just sleep on the sofa; you can have the bed to yourself."

"How about I sleep on the sofa and you keep the bed?" She said "It is your room after all."

"Ok" I said not arguing.

"Hey!! Ok I got couch. She sauntered over to the couch and I resumed my spot in bed.

Now that she was here it was making it even harder for me to sleep. I could still smell her sweet scent and saw the outline of her body only a few feet away from me. What was I thinking? I need to get some sleep!

"Hey Ma-Draco?

"Yes, Hermione" Slightly annoyed that she broke my train of thinking, which was trying to avoid her.

"Goodnight, Sleep well…and thanks"

"Stop thanking me! And you as well, pleasant dreams."

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I woke early as usual to exercise to keep in shape for Quidditch and practice my combat skills as well. When I got up from the bed I noticed that the pillow and blanket were folded neatly on the couch and Hermione wasn't there. Then I noticed a note on my bed stand.

It read:

_I didn't want to wake you; I went for a swim in the pool. When you're ready breakfast is downstairs. I made chocolate-chip pancakes. Enjoy!_

_Hermione_

Mmm chocolate-chip pancakes! I could taste them already. I made me way downstairs in a rush. There was fresh fruit and pancakes stacked high. I was in awe! I can't believe she made them? I wonder how they tasted. I took a bite. Nothing but perfection in every bite!

I ate hastily these things were phenomenal! I finished my pancakes and drank some tea and also had orange juice.

I went to the pool to say Good Morning and thanks for Breakfast. When I got there she was walking out of the water. If I thought she looked good last night I was lying to myself because she was beyond beautiful! She had a sensuous hourglass shape, curvy hips, a flat stomach, nice sized chest, and athletic arms and legs. When she got closer I noticed her bruises from two nights ago.

She said, "Hasn't anyone told you it is not polite to stare?"

"Ha-Ha Hermione, I was admiring your boobs!

"WHAT?"

"Shit- I mean your bruise" She laughed.

"Yeah, I know its still there. I also noticed this one." She turned around, it was on the back of her thigh, it went from right below her ass to her knee, which I couldn't keep my eyes off (her ass that is!).

Upon looking at her I felt really bad that I made fun of her all those years because she was perfect.

"Draco does it look really bad? Don't look at it like that." She started to cover up with the towel.

"I said wait no, Hold on" I took out my wand and I told her to stay still this will hurt a bit.

She looked at me biting her lip trusting me. I performed a healing charm on her thigh and the tinier ones on her arms and chest. As I did I said thank you for breakfast, telling her it was really good for a muggle of course.

We made our way back inside the manor and we saw the owls arriving.

I saw three different owls wondering what the hell was going on. I made my way to the dining room and opened the double doors retrieving the letters from the owls while Hermione gave them some water and treats. (A/N- Owls know how to find people no matter where they are) One owl was from Hogwarts, carrying two letters one for me one for Hermione. The other deranged owl was from the Weasel family, with three letters and the last was an owl from Blaise.

I handed Hermione hers and sat at the table.

I read the one from Blaise first, knowing that this might be something from my father. However it was not …Blaise actually wanted to come to the Manor because he had a row with his father and mother. He said that things were really bad and needed a place to stay. I thought it over and decided I should speak to Hermione before I make a decision. Just when I was going to speak she squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Draco, I can't believe it I made Head Girl for the upcoming school year. Hmm I wonder who Head Boy is. It doesn't say much, aside from Professor Dumbledore saying that he will meet with me and the Head Boy the first day of school and Congratulations.

"_Well that is a big surprise!_ Honestly Hermione you shouldn't be so surprised; everyone knew that you would have gotten Head Girl title since first year." I said.

"For your information, I wasn't sure I would get Head Girl title, the other girls were good competition."

"Yeah ok whatever!" I scoffed "By the way, I have to ask since you are my unofficial room mate, would it be ok with you if Blaise stays with us? He and his parents had a huge row and he needs a place to stay.

"Hmm…Honestly I don't why you are asking me it is your house you can do what you please. But I don't mind as long as we can trust him, I am sure your parents won't be thrilled to know you are harboring a mudblood. Will he be ok with our friendship?" She said point blank.

"Well yes we can trust him, I doubt with our lives, but Blaise and I share many a dark secret so we have leverage over him if anything does happen, blackmail will prevail. Yes my parents will be mad especially my father. And Blaise will be ok with whatever, because he will be staying with us. So I guess this is a yes?"

"Yes, however I don't have a good feeling about this but why not? I will give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Ok I will send him an owl straight away."

"I sent the owl to Blaise and returned to reading my letter from Hogwarts. Well I'll be damned Hermione shouldn't question any further because I, Draco Malfoy am Head Boy. Should I tell Hermione? I thought better of it I'll keep her in suspense. I wonder how she will react when she finds out.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

OMG I can't believe I made Head Girl, I a muggle born made Head Girl, this was exciting. I tried to withhold my emotions I would have been running around screaming with this information if I was home. I suddenly felt homesick I did miss mum and dad but I was certain that I couldn't go back to them they would be overly worried and probably consider not letting me out the house again. I turned my attention to the next three letters that I had. They were from Harry, Ron and Ginny.

I read Harry's first:

Hey Hermione

I hope your summer with your friend Julie is going well. Everyone over here misses you and wishes you could have spent the summer here with us in Romania. Ginny is surrounded by testosterone and I can tell that she really misses you being with her. Otherwise everything is ok with us... by the way I hope you are practicing your combat skills! Who am I kidding I know you are! Just please keep safe, if you need anything just send us an Owl. We are only an apparition away!!

Harry

The Next was Ron's:

Hello 'Mione

How are you? Is your friend hot? If she is do tell her all about me! Oh yea Mum wants to know if you would like to meet us for school shopping, When we get back from Romania? We would be happy to see you before the summer's over. Let us know!

Ron

P.S. Tell her that I am captain of the Quidditch team, I am sure Harry won't mind

Lastly it was Ginny's:

'Mione,

OMG I am going to kill myself here! The boys are so immature the only thing we have in common is blood, parents and Quidditch, otherwise I am all left out! Oh I wish you were here so I didn't have to suffer another minute hearing about the damn girl's knickers they never got into! I'm pretty sure if any of them got knickers it'd probably be their own! He-he how is Julie and that cutie Brian?? You have to update me when we get back to school and please come shopping with us, we get back at the end of the week mum says we'll go shopping Monday the day after we get back. Hope to see you there.

Desperately needing company,

Ginny

After Reading each one I replied back in lengthy letters to each of them. But I hardly spoke of myself, I didn't tell them about head girl position I thought I should save the news till I meet them in person, and made up stuff about me staying at Jul's house. I definitely didn't have the guts to tell them that I was with Draco and the circumstances.

* * *

After all the commotion of the letters, I decided maybe I should practice my combat skills, practice makes perfect, right? 

I asked Draco if he would like to practice with me and he said he would, only because he was going to do the same. I went upstairs to change out of my swimsuit and into my yoga pants and a tank top; I tied my hair back, slipped on my sneakers and made my way downstairs to Draco.

He was waiting impatiently by the bottom stairs. He simply said follow me and I did. He opened a door along the corridor and we went down some more stairs and followed a dimly lit tunnel it was thin and curvy only one person could go at a time. I was scared because this place gave you the feeling as if you were in a mausoleum. Draco suddenly broke the silence which made me jump. He said, "We are almost there just a few more bends and twists and we are there.

And we were. It was a beautiful wooden door that kept us separated from whatever was inside.

We pushed the heavy doors and I was amazed at how huge this place was. I gawked at the gymnasium like it was the most beautiful piece of art work in my life. It was very clean, and looked brand new as if it hadn't even been touched. It had two floors, the second floor which is where we entered from was basically in an oval shaped and it was a track that went around the perimeter.

I looked over the balcony to see the enormous blue mat the ones they use for gymnastics and mirrors which covered one side of the wall; the blue mat was only half of the room. The next half was boxed off, it was basically a glass room but it was empty and secluded from the blue mat. I began to question Draco and he said that that room was basically what ever you wanted it to be for fitness. All you had to do was think about what kind of activity you wanted to do and it would give you all the equipment and things you needed for the sport. I now realized this was basically like the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts.

We went down the stairs toward the wannabe 'Room of Requirement.' He opened the door for me and I went right in as he followed. Draco broke the silence and said, "Well go on think of what you want to do and let's get on with it."

I was hesitant surprised by his impatience but I really should have gotten used to it by now. I was thinking of embarrassing him by making him do ballet or Pilates to torture him for his impatience but I realized I needed a workout to un-wind I wasn't about to make this all about him.

I concentrated on a martial arts studio with a soft yet firm mat and tranquil scenery. I closed my eyes and repeated this three times in my head and I opened my eyes to see exactly what I asked for. It reminded me of a spa and on the back wall there were swords, shields and weapons I have never seen.

I began to warm up when Draco turned to me and told me, "You can't be serious right? After all that you've been through you want to fight? Wasn't swimming enough exercise for today?"

"Well yes, swimming was a great warm up but now I need to focus and practice my combat skills. This is where the real work begins and I am so glad I have a partner." I beamed.

"Hell no, I am not hitting a girl!"

"You're not going to hurt me intentionally! Anyway I need this Draco please I need to vent my frustration. So you need to bring it and give me all you've got." I said almost pleadingly.

"You are mental, you know that? But I am still unsure… how about we start off easily lets just warm up and see where it goes from there? Ok?" He said uncertainly

"Okay…" I said with a sly smile.

We began with standard stretching and then we got our heart rates up from jumping jacks and jump rope we did several sets of each. I walked passed Draco and asked "Are you ready?" He looked almost sad. I bandaged my hands securely as did he.

I walked around him in a predatory way circling him.

"Hermione, I just want to apologize for what ever happens!"

"Draco, please relax! This is just practice it will help both of us! And I would like to apologize for what ever might happen to you as well."

With that I stopped circling him I bowed and he did in return. I got into my fighting stance my legs we in a loose lunging position and my hands were in neat firm fists and it was guarding my face like a boxer.

Draco however must have been skilled in martial arts because he did a fancy maneuver and finally eased into his stance one arm outstretched palm facing me and his other arm was near his chest with the same form his palm was in.

"Are_ you_ ready?" He said smartly.

I smiled and moved forward towards him. I studied him and I was the first to make a move. I jabbed with my left hand which was blocked too quickly by him, I stepped back examining my options. I did it again only I added a right hook and another left jab and a kick to his shin. He countered my reaction and I could see that he was afraid to hit me. But I kept attacking and knew he would give in soon.

After ten minutes was when Draco was fighting back the battle was amazing he was super fast and strategic before I knew it I was on the floor panting. He mumbled sorry and quickly outstretched a hand for me to get back up. I didn't take it, I saw the smirk on his face, and I got up made my way back to the wall I picked up a katana long sword and handed one to him. This will be fun

"Round 1 goes to Malfoy" the scoreboard announced

"Are you ready for round two?" I said

(Draco's POV)

I nodded keeping my concentration. She looked glorious wielding a sword. She was the modern day _Athena_ Greek goddess of war and wisdom. She swung her sword around her effortlessly I could tell that she really liked swordsmanship. That this was her craft

It was my turn to get my ass kicked she was brilliant. I wonder where she learned to use a sword like that. I was in awe I was out of breath within the first two minutes she was very aggressive and I liked it. Within in the next five minutes my sword flew from my hand and her sword was at my throat. The slightest move of her katana could draw blood. I stepped back and heard the score board announce "Round 2: Granger"

"Where did you learn to use a sword like that, what you just did was incredible and I really mean it!" I said honestly

"If I tell you then I would have to kill you!" She giggled when she said it

"Alright then Round 3: Free Style, how about we make a wager if I win you must teach me how to use a sword like that… and what would you like if you win?"

"Hmm you have to do something of my choosing when I say, and where I say."

"That doesn't seem fair but you're a Gryffindor how harmful can you be. I accept" As I said this we shook on it and she muttered a charm that would hold us to our word.

I explained "In this round we must use 1 weapon and 1 hand to hand combat of your desire it doesn't matter. Understand? If there is no winner by the end of the round, the one who draws first blood wins after thirty minutes. " She shook her head in reply.

"Let's go"

My mind was racing and my heart pumping with adrenaline she was a tough opponent for a girl and with each blow or hit she threw one back even harder. The girl was good I have to admit.

I circled her and relaxed I threw the first hit she expected it and got out of the way she countered with a combination that seemed very familiar to tae kwon do fighting style. But she wasn't as good as me in hand to hand combat she backed away towards the wall and grabbed Sais. I took the hook swords…

This final round was intense we were going on more than fifteen minutes we both were winded and tired but we weren't letting up on the battle there was going to be one winner and I wasn't about to give up.

We were caught up the metal of our weapons clashed and I had her in a bind. I pushed her onto the floor but I didn't want to cause any more damage to her than she had already gone through. I didn't want to let her win but I didn't want to lose either…

At that moment both mine and Hermione's attention turned to the entrance of the room.

* * *

"What in the bloody hell are you to doing? Is that Hermione Granger? MERLIN! My, my, my isn't this a little predicament you both are in: Draco on top of Hermione! Now this is priceless." Blaise said. 

Draco and Hermione adjusted themselves, at that same moment Hermione's Sais lightly punctured Draco's arm. She had drawn first blood. As soon as that happened the score board announced Hermione the winner, the time was up.

"Shit, you won, good match." Draco said to Hermione, then turned to Blaise with a look of death and spoke "Hello Blaise, thank you for ruining the match that I was about to win you twit."

"Oh! Sorry mate. I guess that explains why you had her pinned down in a room full of weapons, breathing heavily and all. But what it doesn't explain is why the hell you have Hermione here at you house. What's even more important is why you are not yelling arguing or going at each others throat? If I didn't know any better I would say both of you are mental and become frie- friends." He said in astonishment

"Well, Blaise for your information we are! It's not so hard to believe actually. I won't go into details but Draco saved me when I was in trouble and here I am because I can't go home because my parents think I'm still with my friend." Hermione said matter-of-factly to Blaise. She turned her attention to Draco, lowered her voice and said "I'll let you know when I decide what I want concerning the bet." Then she addressed both boys, "I'm going to go take a shower and I'll let you two have some time alone, I'll catch up with you both for dinner." She turned towards the door and swiftly left the room.

* * *

**A/N**- So I hope it was worth the wait! Stay tuned for Draco and Blaise's thoughts on Hermione, and ALOT more Draco and Hermione! 


	5. Getting To Know You: Part III

**Chapter 5**

**Getting to Know You Part III**

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling, the fantastic author of the HP series. If I was Mrs. Rowling**** I would create a story line involving a Draco and Hermione romance**** Smiles hopelessly at the mere thought. In the meantime, I will continue to be the lowly fan fiction author who** **uses some of her characters and settings**** to create new possibilities. E****verything else ****is**** from my imagination!**

**A/N- **Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate the support that I get from the reviews I am very happy that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing so thanks for being the wonderful people that you are!

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Blaise POV:_

_"Oh! Sorry mate. I guess that explains why you had her pinned down in a room full of weapons, breathing heavily and all. But what it doesn't explain is why the hell you have Hermione here at you house. What's even more important is why you are not yelling arguing or going at each others throat? If I didn't know any better I would say both of you are mental and become __frie__- friends." He said in astonishment_

_"Well, Blaise for your information we are! It's not so hard to believe actually. I won't go into details but Draco saved me when I was in trouble and here I am because I can't go home because my parents think I'm still with my friend." Hermione said matter-of-factly to Blaise. She turned her attention to Draco, lowered her voice and said "I'll let you know when I decide what I want concerning the bet." Thenshe addressedboys,"I'm going to go take a shower and I'll let you two have some time alone, I'll catch up with you both for dinner." She turned towards the door and swiftly left the room._

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

Merlin, that was very awkward! I don't know what came over me, why didn't I get up and kick his ass when he pinned me down? Ugh I don't know what came over me but this is absolute madness. I shouldn't be feeling this way when just a couple days ago he was my worst enemy and now he's my best friend, plus now I have to put up with Blaise too! I think maybe I should leave I need to get out of here and clear my head. Things are getting way too complicated way too fast. I know I can't leave and I won't but I need a place just too…to be alone.

After much rational thought, I went back to my room and decided that a bubble bath would be the best idea and then I could just seclude myself in my room until dinner time.

**Draco****'s ****POV:**

"Blaise I need you to be quiet about this." I demanded reasonably.

"It seems like I have to keep quiet about many things." He said, carefully choosing his words.

"Well we both have enough on our plates right now …" I didn't know where I was going with this thought, I was thankful Blaise interrupted me.

"Whatever happened to her must have been really bad for you to forget that she is a mudblood!

Draco just a couple months ago you couldn't stand her and now your harboring a muggle born? I just don't understand, mate! I don't know if I am entirely comfortable with this situation." He said torn: His face gave the impression that he was partly disgusted and partly worried.

"Yes what happened to her was horrible, truth be told I had no idea it was Hermione when I rescued her. You are absolutely right!" I said honestly, "I couldn't stand her then, and now she is staying with me for the remainder of summer holiday and you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it, I will not tell you what happened to her because she's not ready to talk about it quite yet. You shouldn't push her to tell you either" I added warningly. Knowing that he was the type to pry, "I appreciate your honesty, but if you don't feel comfortable you are free to leave, and if you do I don't want to hear another word of this." I finished seriously.

"Holy shit! You are really serious about this." He said abashed.

"Way to state the obvious. Yes, damn it, I am serious about this!" I remarked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I won't be leaving. I really don't know what has gotten into you but I respect you and this is your place you may do as you wish. I am willing to put up with the mudblood until school." He said honestly.

"Ok, fine you are welcome then. But while you're here do not use the term mudblood." I said correcting him.

"Merlin! What if the Dark Lord finds out about this? Do you even know the consequences you will face??" Blaise said raising his voice.

"Don't go telling me about consequences! Was it not you who slept with some mudblood just last term? Besides the Dark Lord will NEVER find out about her! I won't tell him and I KNOW that you will NOT make the mistake of saying ANYTHING. Besides it's a temporary situation one more week and you will only have to see her during passing and meals." I said threateningly. I was quickly losing my patience with him.

"What about you Draco? I can already see that there is something more between you and her. He said with a look of worry on his face. "When you just spoke did you realize that you only mentioned that 'I' will have to put up with her after next week? And not 'us'" He said proving his point.

I looked at Blaise and I kept quiet I knew he was right. I was putting her in danger and I ... Did I actually feel something for her? I was not about to think this through right now…I promised Hermione that I would protect her and help her find someone, I will not let her down. My eyes looked straight into Blaise's light brown eyes and I simply told him the truth. "Like I said before you won't have to put up with her. But I will! She is my responsibility now." Without any hesitation I turned from him, I caught a glimpse of the blatant astonishment written all over his face and exited the room.

I needed something to relax. I never smoked cigarettes before but I was about to start…who am I kidding I don't need black lungs or a disgustingly sick hacking cough, besides I am too good looking to get wrinkles at an early age. I know just the thing, a nice hot bath.

**

* * *

****Blaise POV**

I watched Draco walk away. What the fuck is his problem? Why does he care so much about her? I wonder what happened to her. I mean I really don't mind her but she's a mudblood and she is not of our kind, what Draco sees in her besides a pretty facec, I do not know. Hmm that's a thought maybe he is harboring her so he can get some from the pretty little chaste Gryffindor princess. After all Draco is the type to do that however I've seen him with many girls especially Parkinson and he's never been this over-protective, changed kind of guy. Is it possible that this is for real? Does Draco Malfoy really like Hermione Granger? I couldn't even begin to comprehend such a match. Now I am an accomplice to Draco if the Dark Lord ever finds out. I walked back into the manor silently fuming at what an idiotic situation I gotten myself into all thanks to Draco and got myself settled in my room.

* * *

Hermione was relaxing in the Jacuzzi with aromatherapy candles all lit around her she was relaxing and letting her stress go away one memory at a time. She never really gave herself a chance to breathe after the incidents with Brian but just a few days with Draco made her realize that she is a lot stronger than what he said she ever was. She can accomplish anything and that she shouldn't let any man take advantage of her or be foolish enough to believe everything they say. Hermione was re-evaluating herself and her life with a new found hope and strength. By doing so she let go of all the negative energy in her life and relaxed into her bath. She had reservations about getting out of the Jacuzzi but she knew that she had to because her fingers and toes were already pruned. She grabbed her towel and another for her hair and went to her room just grabbed a big t-shirt of Draco's and for the first time since the near rape she fell asleep alone thinking of the one that she owed her life to.

Meanwhile….

Draco lowered himself into the steaming hot bath. He knew that he would soon be sore from the battle with Hermione. But he didn't dwell too much on it he was used to it from Quidditch. His mind raced with the entire events from the past few days' right up to his little talk with Blaise. He knew that up to that night, before choosing to rescue Hermione, he was a selfish creature. But now he realized that he was so much more. In fact he had feelings, emotions that were new to him that he could actually give part of himself up to care about another. All his life he was taught to only look out for himself and his own. He did not know he was capable of doing such things. With that, he realized that he may look like his family and do similar things but he would never be them, it was his choice to be his own person and live his own life. Draco grabbed his towel and made his way to his room he fell asleep thinking of the euphoria that his life could be and was happy to know he had someone in mind of sharing it with him.

Both Hermione and Draco were dreaming the exact same dream of each other.

It was a beautiful moonlit night with hopeful cerulean skies to match the romantic atmosphere. With candles alight and flowers surrounding the two were glowing with pure happiness.

Her hair was half up half down in her natural chestnut curls. She was wearing an off white silky body fitting, flowing gown with subtle emerald green stitching. Across from her the handsome blonde was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching emerald green full back vest and tie.

They were sipping champagne, toasting to their future lives together. She rose from her chair and looked at him in the eye. He looked up at her and she saw nothing but love and honesty reflected back in his grey eyes, the only eyes she would want to look into forever. She smiled slightly and held out her small hand to him. Without hesitation he gently took hold of her delicate hand and brought them to his lips caressing each finger softly. She smiled at him, she knew every moment with him felt perfect and she knew without a doubt this was meant to be. Surprising his love still holding onto her hand he twirled her around admiring her and dipped her low, planting a soft kiss below her neck and brought her up to slow dance to the music of the night. She lightly giggled and danced with him taking in his scent. She looked up at him stopping the dance, she pulled him gently, for him to follow her back inside and he obliged willingly…She sat him down on the bed and she stood still standing turned away from him. Torturously she began to undo the hidden zip of her gown. As much as he loved this, he knew that the first night of their lives together should be about them. He got up and moved closer breathing in her scent of vanilla and cinnamon. He could never get used to this; he often wondered why an angel chooses to be with a monster. Indulging in the moment a bit too long, and almost forgetting what he intended to do, he leaned in and ever so gently lowered her to the bed and placed a kiss right on the side of her neck. There was nothing in the world that felt so right that he once believed was so wrong…

Both awoke startled at the dream they just had, both felt as if it had really happened.

Hermione awoke panting, feeling beautiful and loved. She wanted to talk to Draco, tell him of her dream and the absurdity of the situation because she knew that could never happen. The more she thought of her dream the more she wished it actually would.

Draco woke aroused, not believing he could have such a vivid dream, it was wonderful. He wanted to tell Hermione of the utter impossibility of such a situation but he knew deep down that he truly wanted to be the one he dreamt of. Unfortunately with a piercing sensation in his left forearm, he realized his life could never go down this path until the war was over or if he made a choice of his own…

* * *

**A/N-** Yes I know it is terribly short, don't fret there will be many longer chapters. So hold tight! The good news is Chap 6 is already in the pre-writing stages however I've already started school, so finishing it might be a problem. I am NOT giving up on this story and I am not saying that the next update will be after my semester is over! (Gosh I hope not!! JK) But so far I've been steady as in producing a chapter a month and usually at the end of the month so **I advise to check the last two weeks of the month for an update.** Please don't be angry! Until we meet again…Enjoy! And please **Read & Review**!!! 

**Up coming events:**_ More Draco and Hermione , Blaise investigates, and s__chool shopping with the gang...possible with Draco too!! Stay tuned!_


	6. Boundaries of Right and Wrong

**Chapter 6 **

**The Boundaries of Right and Wrong **

**Disclaimer:****I do not own anything besides certain characters and settings. All the greatness belongs to the great JK Rowling! **

**A/N-** Read first I'll explain later…Please?! BTW Happy (BELATED) New Year (and other holidays I've missed)!

**

* * *

****Last Time: **

_Both Hermione and Draco were dreaming the exact same dream of each other…_

_Unfortunately, with a piercing sensation in his left forearm he realized that his life could not go down this path until the war was over. _

* * *

**A/N-****I know this might be hard to follow but please bear with me…I am back-tracking just a tad, so hold on! I will try to make this clear as possible…Happy Reading!**

_It was a beautiful moonlit night, with vibrant twinkling stars among the cerulean skies, just perfect to match the romantic atmosphere. With candles alight and flowers surrounding, the two were glowing with pure happiness. Her hair was down in her natural chestnut curls. She was wearing an off white silky body-fitting flowing gown with subtle emerald green stitching. Across from her was the handsome blonde. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching emerald green cummerbund. They were sipping an exquisite white wine toasting to their future together. She got up from her chair and looked him in the eye; he looked up at her getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes. She saw nothing but love and honesty reflected in his eyes, the only eyes she would want to look into forever._

_She smiled slightly, held out her delicate hand with out hesitation he took hold of it and brought her hand to his lips caressing it softly. She knew she would smile every moment, as long as those moments were spent with him. She gently tugged at him so he would follow her back inside and he obliged willingly… She sat him down on the bed while she was still standing, turned away from him and torturously began to undo the hidden zip of her gown. As much as he loved this, he knew that their first night of their lives together, should be all about her and about them as being one. He got up and moved closer breathing in her scent of vanilla and cinnamon. He could never get used to her. He often wondered if he deserved a creature such as her self. Indulging in the moment a bit too long and almost forgetting what he intended to do, he quickly _

_leaned in and ever so gently placed a kiss right on the side of her neck, and delicately dipped her down onto the bed. There was nothing in the world that felt so right that he once believed was so wrong…_

_Both awoke startled by the vivid dream they just had. Hermione was panting feeling beautifully loved. She wanted to talk to Draco and tell him the absurdity of the situation, because she knew that could never happen. But the more she thought on it, the more she wished it would._

_Draco awoke also panting, not believing he could have a dream so vivid and wonderful. He wanted to tell Hermione of the utter impossibility of such a situation but he knew deep down that he truly wanted his future to be just like the one he dreamt. Unfortunately with a piercing sensation in his left forearm he realized his life could not go down this path until the war was over …or he made a choice of his own._

* * *

Draco was making his way to Blaise, he was sure the Dark Lord would be calling all members. As soon as he walked a few feet away from his door, he heard the squeaking of Hermione's door being carefully opened. He froze watching her every move. She looked as if she was sneaking out.

"Going somewhere, Granger?" He said expressionless.

Hermione jumped, hearing his voice. Feeling guilty she replied, "Oh! Malfoy, you scared the crap out of me! I was trying not to disturb anyone." More like I was hoping not to see anyone, she thought to herself. "I was going to the library. To you know…"

Being difficult with Hermione, Draco responded, "Actually I don't_ know_ Granger!" Irritably carrying on the conversation longer than he knew he should.

"What's your problem? I just needed some space alright?! So if you're done PMS-ing, I would greatly appreciate it if you directed me to where the library is located, so I won't get lost." She said defensively.

With a tense jaw and pursed lips Draco dangerously told Hermione, "End of the hall, the door to the left, walk to the fireplace spin the wizard's globe mantle piece…aHHAhH…" Draco grasped his forearm and felt his mark burning intensely. The Dark Lord was impatient and didn't like being put off.

Hermione looked at Draco in clear understanding of what was going on. He was being summoned and yet he was here arguing with her.

Blaise was walking up the stairs and observes the pair facing each other. He can see the fear and concern written on Hermione's face. Turning to Draco he says, "We must go at once." Seeing Draco's nod he turns and makes his way down the stairs to grab his cloak.

Hermione was already close to Draco, she unknowingly yet carefully placed her hand on Draco's arm, "Malfoy, will you be, okay?" She said with all sincerity.

Noticing the warmth of her touch, but not making any mention of it he said, "Well, other that the fact my skin is about to burn off! Yes, I am bloody fine!" Each word said was dripping with sarcasm.

"You insufferable git! _I _did NOT tell you to go and get that horrid mark did I? So don't be cheeky with me! I didn't know. Sorry for caring." Hermione's hand dropped from his arm and was glaring at Draco. A fuming Draco Malfoy turned with out a second glance and made his way to Blaise feeling the sudden cold where her hand just left.

Feeling lonelier than before Hermione stared blankly at the empty hallway. She had to admit that she was truly scared for Draco and Blaise, more than she was pissed at Draco for snapping at her.

The most obvious reason of her being scared was that they were off to see Voldemort. Duh! That was scary enough. But as she thought not only were they meeting Voldemort they were going to see their fathers! Oh Merlin, what if he found out they were keeping her? Panic and worry set in. On top of that she had an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness and hopelessness. After everything that has happened she was reverting back into her old feelings she just wanted to collapse and cry, but what was the point she knew it would do no good. Hermione did the only thing she knew would keep her calm and focused…she hurriedly went in search of the library.

* * *

Blaise and Draco quickly apparated to the Malfoy Manor. As soon as they walked into the dungeons the pungent smell of a rotting corpse enraptured their senses. Not wasting anytime Blaise and Draco took their places among the circle.

Within seconds the Dark Lord appeared from the shadows. The room hushed immediately and he proceeded to fill the room with words of hate.

"Many years, I have planned for our time to come and believe me children, it won't be long! You all know the intricate role you play in my plan and I expect that your parts are acted out flawlessly. If you have not noticed yet, I only called upon the younger members to remind you all what it is that you have to do and I am not one to repeat myself so learn quickly." With a slight flick of his wand every member fell on their knees and cringed, screaming out in pain…

* * *

Amazed at the enormity of the Malfoy's private library, Hermione immediately lost her feelings of despair and made her way to the nearest book shelf. After looking through the entire collection she couldn't decide what to read first. She sat on the nearest chair and tried to make metal notes of which books she saw that she must read before she left the Georgia manor, like the ones about healing potions she knew would be useful for Harry and Ron, there were just so many. She looked to her left and saw a lonely book on the table that looked awfully familiar. She reached over and picked it up. She couldn't believe it! She had thought that things like this didn't exist for the wizarding world. Low and behold Hermione found the original copy of _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelly. A classic of course, she had read it before and suddenly remembered her father reading this book to her when she was younger, but she had to admit she had never ever seen it in its original print, in exceptional condition. Hermione sat comfortably in the plush couch and opened the book to read.

It seemed like in a matter of minutes she called to dinner by Ellie. The boys hadn't returned as yet, she was going to eat alone. She took the book with her and made her way to the dining room.

Even though she finished her meal and _Frankenstein_ Hermione wanted something more. She temporarily was lost in the world of _Frankenstein_ but now she was back to reality. She suddenly had an idea, although her better judgment told her not to she thought why not kill them with kindness?

* * *

Draco and Blaise made it back to the manor in one (mentally and physically sore) piece. It was very late, rather early nearly 6:00am and they were starved. Luckily, Ellie appeared offering them something to eat. Draco and Blaise ravenously ate in companionable silence they were too tired for words. After eating, Draco excused himself to go sleep and Blaise followed soon after.

Draco made is way to the master bedroom and collapsed right on to the bed not removing any clothes or shoes, closing his eyes taking in a deep sigh. **(Draco's POV :)** What a great flippin day! Not only did I battle Granger in the morning and she won the bet, by default that is…but the Dark Lord staged a meeting! Thank Merlin the elder members were not present! I am certain I would not be able to avoid a confrontation with Father. I must owl mother right away when I wake up, might as well tell the truth (and leave Granger out of it). I think I'll tell her that Blaise had a row with his folks so we are staying in the Georgia Manor until school starts. That's another thing school shopping! Ugh, why do I think of all this shit before I sleep?

There was a sudden creak of the door. By the sound of it someone was exiting the room. I looked over.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE? I yelled at her.

"I didn't mean to disturb you…I was…I was just--" She looked terrified stumbling over her words.

"Spit it out Granger! Spying on me after all I've done?" I glared at her. I guess things never change…she was holding a vile filled with some sort of potions. "Trying to poison me, now? Are we?

"No that's not it at all!" Her eyes wide with regret.

"Then get the hell out! You've no right to be in here. Have you no morals or respect, Granger? I questioned her furiously.

"As a matter of fact I do! It seems you're the one lacking in that department." She retorted hotly.

"Yet you're the one in a place where you don't belong, Granger."

"With good cause, Malfoy. If you'd shut your god damn mouth for a second maybe I can get a word in and explain!"

"What, so you can lie?" I said not believing in her.

"What reason do I have for lying to you?" She said sincerely.

"I don't know you tell me." I finally caved in giving her a chance. She muttered something under her breath that was sounded oddly like a string of profanities and so she started on her self-righteous rant.

"FYI Malfoy I was waiting for you!—"

My eyes shot up at this piece of information. "Well Granger that's all you had to say." I scooted over and patted the bed beckoning her to come over."

"NO! Not for that!" She said blushing. "Merlin, is that what all boys think about? Anyway as I was saying: I was waiting for your return so I can help you. Malfoy SILENCIO."

Damn witch silenced me!

"Hmm I think I like it better this way…you being seen and not heard!"

I heard the double meaning in her words and I inwardly smirked. She was making her way closer to me. She sat Indian style on the spot I had previously invited her to. She continued with some drab story about how much she liked the library. She said she read a book about healing potions and she made one to ease the pain of the dark mark as well as extra so I will have them on hand. How very…Gryfindor of her.

She gave me one of the potions and said "drink!" She was very demanding, I kinda liked it. "This one will help you sleep. I also have others that are a non-drowsy formula as well. I marked the bottles accordingly. Oh! Give me your hand please."

I was hesitant about all this but I knew she was telling the truth. I showed her my forarm and she lightly touched my mark. She took some nice smelling ointment and gently rubbed it over the dark mark tattoo. It felt good to have her soft hand on my arm. The ointment felt good it was tingly at first but it cooled and soothed the burn. She lifted my silence charm and I was speechless but some how managed a coherent thank you. I was already feeling my body relax itself I wanted to sleep.

"Draco? I decided what I want as payment for my bet." She said eyes cast down. I was almost asleep nearly not hearing her but I was interested in what she had to say now.

"Okay, what is it?" I replied.

"Just this…"

"The next thing I know she was moving closer to me. Her breathing was hitched and she climbed on top of me straddling my waist as I lay on my back. She looked to my lips and moved ever so slowly (I really could have fallen asleep at this point! She was hesitant) toward my lips. She hovered over my lips looking back and forth from my eyes to lips. She closed the distance between us and kissed me. I didn't pull back but when our lips connected there was a raw energy that sparked catching me off guard. I was amazed. She departed her lips and then her body from on top of mine and just lay next to me. She brushed a stray hair from my face and said "Now sleep."

With her command my eyes shut and I fell into oblivion with my lips warm and tingly from our first kiss. I really had to fight the potion to attempt what I did next. I moved closer to her body and combed my fingers through her hair. I let my hand fall to her cheek and held it in place and quickly and passionately kissed her tasting every part of her mouth. When we broke contact I left her breathless. "Now I can sleep. No one puts the moves on me and has that last say, in this case kiss. And Hermione? The next time you do that I am not responsible for what happens afterwards. Just a friendly warning." With that I relaxed, catching a glimpse of a shocked expression, turned over and slept like a baby.

* * *

**Hermiones POV:**

That arrogant ass! Who does he think he is? It was my bet to collect on and he makes it all about him. And what was with that bit at the end? 'The next time you do that I am not responsible for what happens afterwards.' Ugh oh we'll see. Typical Malfoy! I lay there staring at him infuriated yet I knew I liked it too much. I probably should go help Blaise too.

I knocked lightly on the door where Blaise was staying.

"Come in" He replied

I say him writing a letter. "Hello, I came to call a truce. Since we'll be living with each other for the next few days and it won't be bad if we are civil at school either. So what do you say? I proposed.

"Granger, please don't take this the wrong way but you have to understand that I am from a pure blood family. And you know prfetly well how we feel about your kind." He began to explain.

"But that doesn't mean we have to!" I argued back.

"Granger, just hear me out first before you judge me. My family may feel that way however I personally don't agree. I am sure by now that you know Draco and I are in allegiance with the Dark Lord, it is imperative that I keep appearances that is why I treat you the way I do. It's all I have ever known. You are the brightest witch of our age and I am damn near shocked that it is a mud- I mean muggle born could achieve it. If there is any thing that my parents endorse is education and to be honest I revere it as well. I appreciate any knowledge that I can gain. What I am trying to say is that I don't hate you! In fact if you weren't muggle born I would probably pursue you. I am a creature of tradition and habit therefore I am biased in my views even though I would never doubt your character. So yes Granger, or shall I say Hermione? I would like to call a truce. I just thought you might like to know where I am coming from.

"Blaise, wow! I think that's the most I've ever heard you say. I half expected to come in here doing all the talking. I can understand where you are coming from and I respect and appreciate your honesty with me. So I accept and to show I came in good faith I've something to help heal you.

With that he nodded and smiled accepting what I came to do. I pulled the chair from the desk over to the side of his bed where he was and worked quietly. I could feel his eyes intent on my face he broke the silence saying, "You're falling for him aren't you?" I looked up and said nothing then continued clumsily working. He continued saying, "Hermione, you won't be the first and surely won't be the last to fall for Draco. To be frank I think he fancies you as well. I've never seen him so protective over someone before. But as a new friend to you I must warn you that he is a heartbreaker and he has the biggest ego ever." I laughed at this because I know what he said is true.

"I kissed him tonight, Blaise." I looked at him to gage his reaction but he said nothing. I continued, "I feel so confused it's only been one week and I've fallen for him. I'm afraid to let anything happen because I know how he was but I've seen his change and I am happy that he has in such a short time. Blaise, I am confused because he's supposed to be my enemy! What will everyone think? I have everything to lose pursing a probably small passing fancy. Yet I can tell you that I will regret this if I don't give him a try."

"Hermione, the only thing holding you back is you! If you want to go for this then go for it. Throw caution to the wind. I have a feeling that this is more than just a fleeting fancy. If you really want this it won't be easy. Both you and Draco will lose from this match but will have much to gain from it in the future. You both can change the wizarding world!"

"Wow, I never thought so much about this, but you are right. It will change a lot of things I'm not sure I can handle it though." I began doubting that this relationship could work.

"Look at it this way Hermione: you won't be going through it alone, you will have Draco and …you have me."

"Blaise, what about Voldemort? If his followers find out both you and Draco will…could…"

"That is no concern of yours. Draco and I can handle it, we will be fine because no one will know until the war is over."

Felling hysterical, "But how long will that be? It could be two days from now or it could be twenty years from now!"

"Hermione, it will be a risk you have to take. I personally would want to live my life knowing that it didn't work out that never knowing I didn't try at all."

I sat and pondered what Blaise said he was right if I wanted something I had to grab the opportunity and not let it pass me by. I thanked Blaise for the talk after I finished healing the Dark mark. I gave him the sleeping potion and I left the room. I had a lot to think about but all I could think of doing was sleeping. I made my way to my room and lay on the bed. I didn't want to think anymore all I wanted to do was sleep so I took some of the potion myself and let it take over my body healing not only my soreness from my battle with Draco but also healing my emotions from the night when Brian tried to rape me, the day Draco saved me forever changing my life, and the possible love that I could give Draco if he only let me try.

* * *

**A/N** - I hoped that you enjoyed the update. I am not making anymore empty promises. But I would appreciate if you reviewed the chapter. I havn't updated because I was un-inspired and really lazy, that not only did I not update my story but I let my grades slip. I am doing better now and hope that I can be and continue becoming a better writer for everyone to enjoy. So thanks and I do apologize for the wait.


End file.
